I'll Protect You
by Samwich520
Summary: BillyOC from Jurassic Park 3. There are none, so I made one myself. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I've had this written in my notebook forever, I have to post it. And I'm so sorry that all of my stories are like on hold now, I've been really busy. But I'm graduating high school on Thursday, so I'll be all good when that happens. :D This is BillyOC from Jurassic Park 3. Enjoy!

"Jasmine Grant, your father is here."

I tore my blue eyes away from the fossil I was examining.

"He's here?"

"Yes. He and another man are waiting in your tent."  
"Thank you Jane. Tell them I'll be right in."

She left and I let a smile cross my face. Daddy and Billy. Standing up, I brushed the dirt from my khaki shorts. Heading to my tent, I paused just outside trying to contain my excitement. Opening the flap, my eyes came to rest on my two favorite men in the world.

"Jasmine."

I threw myself into my father's arms as he and Billy laughed.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too Jas."

I released him and turned to Billy. I gave him a one over, and noticed that he'd gotten buffer since the last time I had seen him. That was just a year ago. He had also gotten more handsome. Well, he'd always been handsome, but it seems as though he's gotten better looking. His smile was still bright as he stepped towards me, pulling me in for a hug.

"I've missed you Minnie," he said.

"I missed you too Billy."

More than he would ever know. I can honestly without a doubt, say my feelings for him run deeper than that of a best friend. He released me from the hug and I could still feel the warmth of his skin on mine.

"So boys, what do you need?"

Billy's face took an expression of mock hurt.

"You think we're only here because we need something?" he asked.

"Well, seeing as how I have not had a visit from either of you in a year, you must need something."

My father stepped towards me.

"Jasmine, we do need you."  
"For what exactly?"

"Well, a man by the name of Mr. Kirby wants to take his wife on a trip for their anniversary."

"And how do we fit in?"

Billy and my father exchanged uneasy glances, and I knew this wouldn't be good.

"They want to fly over Isla Sorna and they've asked us to be guides."

As soon as I heard Isla Sorna, I started shaking my head.

"No, no way Billy. I won't do it. I will never step foot on one of those dinosaur ridden islands ever again. I'm perfectly fine with fossils."

"Jas," my dad started, "we want you there with us. We haven't seen you in a year."

I snorted, "yeah okay. And that is the perfect place to do some catching up right?"

Billy wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Minnie, come on, we miss you and this is practically the only time we'll ever get to catch up. Plus, you're great with the different dinosaur species."

"We'll be on a killer island."

"We're not landing," Billy stated.

I looked at him suspiciously and help up my hand, "Do you pinky swear?"

He chuckled, "Pinky swear."

"Fine, I'll come with you. When do we leave?"

Next thing I knew, I was on a plane flying to Isla Sorna. I looked at Billy.

"Why did I agree to this?"  
"Because we're not actually going on the island, and because you love me," he replied.

"You're funny Billy."

He faked a hurt face.

"You don't love me?"

"Not really, no."

.Lie. But he doesn't need to know that.

"I'm hurt, I thought you loved me. What about all those times we shared?"

I reached forward and smacked his shoulder as we laughed.

"Billy, Jasmine, wake me up when we get there."

"Okay dad."

I turned my head to the window and watched the clouds. Billy turned and tried to strike up a conversation with Cooper. I completely tuned out for at least an hour. When I left my memories, I heard my dad shouting at the pilots.

"We can't land here!"

He got up and began to make his way to the cockpit and I watched as Cooper came up behind him and hit him over the back of the head. I stood up.

"That was completely uncalled for!"

Billy grabbed my arm, but I shook him off and glared at the Kirby's.

This island is dangerous; if we land we're all going to die!"

They just stared at me before turning back to Nash and Udesky in the cockpit.

"Land on that landing strip."

"After what I just said?"

Billy grabbed both of my arms this time and pulled me back.

"Calm down Minnie. Let's stay with Alan until he wakes up."

Billy walked me back towards my father. I knelt down next to him and Billy next to me. He rubbed my back in an effort to calm me down. If I wasn't so preoccupied, I would have soaked in the feeling of his hand on my back and how it tingled.

"Are you going to be okay Minnie?"

"I think so. I'd be a lot better if we weren't landing."

He smirked, "don't worry, you've got me to protect you."

I smiled. I liked that idea.

"Now I'm really scared."

He gave a dry laugh, "That hurts."

I heard my father's voice next, "Please tell me we didn't land."

In the distance we heard Mrs. Kirby shouting two names. Billy turned to my father.

"I think they're looking for someone," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, here's chapter two. ^_^ Its not really that long because I'm trying to break up what I have written into pieces. I'm not done writing it in my notebook, but what I have I'm posting. So yeah, I'm trying to find the right places to break it.

shippolove844: thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.

Storryyy!

The three of us left the plane. My dad made his way over to Mr. Kirby and as Kirby was trying to apologize, my dad interrupted him.

"Who hit me?"

"Oh, uhm that would be Cooper."

We looked towards Cooper, Nash and Udesky, who were cocking their guns.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Setting up a perimeter, just to be safe," replied Mr. Kirby.

"Mr. Kirby, believe me, on this island, there is no such thing as safe. And please ask your wife to stop making that racket, it's a really bad idea," said my dad.

Mr. Kirby turned around to face Mrs. Kirby on the megaphone.

"Amanda, Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea!"

She turned around.

"What?"

"He says that's a bad idea!"  
"What's a bad idea?"

The next noise that reverberated through the forest did not come from any human. It was a roar, a loud one. I latched on to Billy with fear etched on my face, no chance of letting go. Billy took a step forward, or tried to at least.

"Tyrannosaurus," he said.

"No," replied my dad, "it sounds bigger."

Nash and Udesky came sprinting out of the forest yelling, "We have to leave! We have to leave now!"

Nash practically leaped onto the stairs to get into the plane. Udesky was yelling to get on the plane, so I clambered on before Billy. I heard his voice behind me.

"What about the other guy," he asked.

I fell into a seat, waiting for everyone else to get on. Billy took his seat in front of me, but turned around and took hold of my hand. His eyes locked on mine, seeing the fear that shone in them.

"Everything will be fine Minnie. You've got me to protect you," he reassured.

Mr. Kirby, meanwhile was doing the same with his wife.

"It's okay, we'll just circle the island," he said to her.

I felt the plane start moving. We started down the runway and Nash got ready for takeoff. All of a sudden, a figure darted out from the trees and on to the strip.

"It's Cooper!"

Looking closer, my father was right. I was startled most by the blood.

"Daddy, he's bleeding."

The next events happened in a blur. A giant mass hurtled out of the trees and I felt the plane jerk up. I felt the plane hit something, and red smeared across the windows. My hold on Billy's hand tightened and I whimpered. I shut my eyes tight so I only heard the beeping and yelling going on. After many thuds, scrapes and bumps, we stopped moving. My dad got up and made his way towards the door of the plane. I heard Nash ask for the satellite phone, but my attention was pulled to the door, as I heard it creak open.

My dad looked back at us, "We haven't landed yet."

The plan started tilting and shaking. Billy grabbed on to me and held me close. The plane stopped moving and Mrs. Kirby screamed. Well, it was more like a spazz out. She was screaming and pointing. I had no idea what was going on. I could feel the plane tilting forward. It was either falling or being pulled. I hoped it was falling. I heard groaning, but it was human groaning, it was the groan of metal. Suddenly, the nose of the plane was ripped off. We all started sliding downward as the plane tilted further forward. Down at the opening where the nose used to be, was a waiting dinosaur. Billy tightened his hold on me as we all scrambled towards the back, or tried to at least. Mrs. Kirby had slipped and started sliding towards the gaping hole. Nash and Udesky made their way back to us, but Nash wasn't that lucky. The dinosaur shoved its snout into the opening, clamping its teeth down on Nash's leg. As Nash was being pulled out of the plane, he grabbed a hold of Mrs. Kirby's leg, in an effort to save himself. Amidst all of the screaming and pushing, I felt myself being let go of by Billy. Billy, Mr. Kirby and the other men grabbed hold of Mrs. Kirby in order to keep her in the plane. Nash was pulled out of the plane and dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Once Mrs. Kirby was in her husband's arms, I was taken hold of by Billy, again. I felt his warm breath on my ear as he whispered, "Don't worry, I got you. I'll protect you Jasmine."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: MMkay, here is the next chapter. And My Lady Vader pointed something out to me from last chapter, I didn't use the correct grammar in one sentence. "I heard groaning, but it was human groaning," it should be "wasn't human groaning." I'll get around to fixing it, but yeah, I figured I should tell you. And thank you to My Lady Vader and shippolove844 for reviewing. Now, lets enter the world of Jurassic Park.

_**Previous: **_

_**Nash was pulled out of the plane and dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Once Mrs. Kirby was in her husband's arms, I was taken hold of by Billy, again. I felt his warm breath on my ear as he whispered, "Don't worry, I got you. I'll protect you Jasmine."**_

Story:

I leaned into him, pushing my head into his chest. I couldn't watch. Billy just tightened his hold on me. Just then the dinosaur came back for dessert. His snout came back up, ready to grab someone else. I felt myself being pulled backwards, towards the back of the plane. Everyone else rushed to the back too. There was a cracking noise, and then the plane started to fall backwards, right out of the tree. It landed with a crunch and crashed down sideways. I landed on something soft and I heard an "oof".

"Oh jeeze. I'm so sorry Billy."

I climbed off of him and offered my hand to pull him up. Just as he took my hand, the plane started rolling, and believe me, there is no possible way it could do that on its own. I was thrown into a wall, or a window, or something. I'm not exactly sure, but I let go of Billy's hand when I was thrown. When it finally stopped, I was crushed against a chair on the floor. The vibrations of the steps the dinosaur took reverberated through the chair, into me. Before I could even react to anything, Mrs. Kirby was up and running from the plane. My dad ran after her.

"Mrs. Kirby come back!"

"Dad!"

Mr. Kirby ran out there too, but he took one look at the approaching dino and ran back in. My dad came back in shortly after, with Mrs. Kirby in tow. Two large booms echoed through the plane, and it started rolling again. This time, when it stopped, the ceiling was the floor. The groaning started again and the chairs started moving closer to us. On either side the windows were bursting, sending glass shards everywhere. When the chairs stopped moving, I rolled over and crawled over to my father, who was near the opening.

"Daddy," I whimpered.

His arms wrapped around me, he couldn't say anything comforting, because nothing was certain. The metal tore apart when the dinosaur plunged its head into the plane, creating a big hole. His jaws opened and closed, trying to bite down on something edible, but not succeeding. When the dinosaur pulled his head out of the plane, Mrs. Kirby crawled over to us. Each time its head plunged into the plane, and then was pulled out, someone new came over to the entrance. When the dinosaur dipped its head once more, and everyone was at the entrance, we ran. Not far behind us was the dinosaur. We ran out of the trees, only to curve our paths back into them. The further we went in, the denser the trees got until I heard a thud. Chancing to look behind me, I saw the dinosaur with its head stuck between two trees. When we finally stopped running I fell to the ground trying to catch my breath.

"I think we lost him," my dad said.

"We did," I gasped, "he got stuck."

Billy made his way over to me and helped me stand up. I pushed my weight against him, still trying to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, concerned.

I nodded, not having enough air to speak. When I finally was able to breathe better, I answered.

"I'm okay," I panted, "Just not much of a runner."

He sighed in relief.

"I thought I was going to lose you for a minute."

I smiled slightly, finally being able to breathe normally.

"I'm good. Not going anywhere."

"Good."

"Alright, let's go," called my dad.

He turned around and pulled back two bushes, only to reveal a bloody carcass.

"Its okay, it's dead," he said.

Then, a head, with a row of bloody teeth lifted up from the body. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh my…"

"Don't move a muscle," dad called out.

The tyrannosaurus pulled its large head up higher and roared. One by one, everyone took off until it was just my dad and I.

"Run Jasmine."

The two of us ran behind everyone, with the t-rex following us. We got to a clearing and came to a complete stop. Waiting in the clearing was the other dinosaur. We all stumbled around, I lost my dad, he kind of just disappeared. Billy grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the dinosaurs who were beginning to attack each other. When we were away from the fight I threw myself into him. He caught me and held me as I shook. I knew he could feel some of the tears that fell from my eyes. He didn't speak, he just held on to me. I finally pulled away from him when I heard a thwack. I wiped my eyes furiously, I hated crying. Billy grabbed my hands and moved my face up so I was looking at him.

"Are you alright?"

"No. But it doesn't matter, nothing can be changed now. We're still here, and we may not get out of here. But thank you."

He hugged me once more.

"Minnie, it's not a problem, you don't have to thank me, that's what best friends are for."

"Yeah," I nodded, "that's why you dragged me here right?"

"No," he shook his head, "I dragged you here because I missed you. I honestly didn't know we would be landing. I'm sorry. If I would have known I wouldn't have asked you to come."

I sighed; I could never stay mad at him.

"No, it's alright, you didn't know. I'm just scared."

"I know Minnie. But don't worry, I'm going to protect you. I won't let anything hurt you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry it's been so long. I got a job this summer and it takes up five days out of my week. I'm going to try and update more. Thank you everyone who reviewed or added this to favorites or alert. You really don't know how much it means to me that you like my writing.

Shippolove844: I'm so glad you like it. Here's that update!

My Lady Vader: I'm glad you like the pairing. I just got so fed up with all of the slash.

FlagsForLife: You're welcome for writing this. Haha. Enjoy.

Elvespiratesandcowboysohmy: I'm glad you like my version.

Znk99fg7: Thank you. Here's more!

Nelle07: Haha they'll admit it soon enough. Maybe… hahah. I won't ruin the story, but you'll like the part where he takes them.

DarkFireAngel00: Here's my update. :D

Sire to the Werewolves: Hahah you must be so excited for this update.

Here's the story. Finally.

Billy kept an arm around me for comfort, but he tuned into the other conversation. I did too. I wanted to know what was going on.

"We did everything we could. The Costa Rican government said this was a no fly zone. The U.S. Embassy, that's our U.S. Embassy, said we should just accept the inevitable. Can you believe that?"

"Yes," I muttered," this is a suicide mission."

Billy must have heard because he tightened his grip on me.

"You let a twelve year old go parasailing alone?" Billy asked while looking at a picture of the kid.

"He wasn't alone," Mr. Kirby replied, "he was with a friend. Ben Hilderbrand."

"Paul and I divorced a year ago," added Mrs. Kirby.

"Alright, so why me?" asked my dad.

"Well, he said we needed someone who's been on the island before," Mr. Kirby answered.

"Yes," added Udesky, "but I did not tell you to kidnap someone."

My dad focused his attention back on the Kirby's.

"I have never been on this island before."

"Well of course you have," interrupted Mr. Kirby, "you wrote that book."

Billy stepped forward, releasing me in the process. I wrapped my arms around myself in an effort to pretend I was safe.

"That was Isla Nublar," he said. "This is Isla Sorna, Site B."

He said it like they were total morons. Despite the situation we were in, I wanted to laugh at the tone of his voice. It made me feel a little better. So I snorted. Billy sent a wink my way while my father just shook his head.

"Wait," interjected Udesky, "You mean to tell me there are two islands with dinosaurs on it?"

The Kirby's both turned towards him and simultaneously, in different words, said "shut up."

I looked at them incredulously before I faced Udesky. Sometimes I cannot believe how rude people can be.

"Yes, there are two islands with dinosaurs on them. One for the theme park, the other for experimentation and development."

Udesky just turned around, shaking his head at this new found information.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he questioned.

"You know, Agent Udesky? I've been asking myself the same thing," I replied.

Billy and my father both threw me a glance seeing me running my hand through my hair with my eyes closed. They both turned to face the Kirby's again.

"So how long have they been missing?" asked my father.

"Almost 8 weeks," replied Mr. Kirby.

My father sighed and turned to face Billy and I.

"Billy, Jasmine," he started, "We'll go back to the plane and salvage what we can. Then we'll make for the coast."

"Dr. Grant," Mr. Kirby called, "we're not leaving this island without our son."

I spoke up this time. I was really getting sick of these people. They were ignorant and annoying. They were beginning to pluck my last nerve.

"Then you can go and look for him. Have fun with that."

With a sarcastic smile, I turned and started moving in the direction of the plane. My dad added, "Or you can come with us, as long as you don't hold us up. Either way, we probably won't get off this island alive."

We got back to the plane and Billy tried to put a hand on my shoulder, I just shook him off. I was too irritated to talk to anyone. I just grabbed anything that wasn't completely destroyed and put it in a pile. Then I sorted out what was useful and what wasn't. It helped relax me to organize things. I could feel the glances my father and Billy were throwing me, but I ignored them, and they knew not to bother me yet. Once the bags were packed, Billy took out his camera and was photographing the footprint in the mud. I made my way over and squatted next to him. He glanced at me, silently asking me if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm good now. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're scared and the two of them are annoying. It's not your fault."

My father came over to us.

"What would you classify it as Billy?" he asked.

"Well," Billy started, "it's a super predator. Succamimus. With the snout."

He drew his fingers in a motion that was supposed to represent a snout. My father shook his head.

"Think bigger."

"Barionyx," Billy guessed.

"Not with that sail," he replied.

I had been silent, going through lists and lists of dinosaurs in my head, finally deciding on one.

"It's Spinosaurus Egypticus," I said.

My father pulled out a tooth.

"Exactly."

Billy took the tooth and examined it. Then he looked at my father.

"I don't remember that being on Ingen's list."

"That's because it wasn't on their list Billy," my father replied. "That makes me wonder what else Ingen was up to."

Towards the end of that, movement caught my eye. I turned to see Mr. Kirby struggling to put on a backpack. I raised my eyebrow and let out a loud, unladylike snort, again.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely an adventurer."

Billy chuckled and made his way over to Mr. Kirby.

"So, Mr. Kirby, when you climbed K2, did you base camp at twenty five or thirty thousand feet?"

"It was thirty thousand, we were pretty close to the top."

Billy continued, "You were about a thousand feet above it actually."

For a minute, Mr. Kirby looked like a deer caught in headlights. Then he regained his composure.

"No, that's a common mistake…" he never got to finish because my dad interrupted.

"There is no Kirby Enterprises is there?"

"Actually no. It's Kirby Paint and Tile plus. The plus stands for bathroom fixtures."

"So I don't suppose the check you wrote us is any good?" Billy asked.

"Now listen, I'll make sure you get paid," Mr. Kirby tried.

My father shouldered his backpack and began to walk away muttering, "This is good. We're in the worst place in the world and we're not even being paid."

I stood there as everyone else walked away. Everyone except Billy.

"Minnie."

"What Billy?"

"I know what you're thinking."

"Oh yeah? Tell me then."

"You don't think we'll get out of here alive."

"I know we won't Billy. You don't get it, this became suicide the moment that plane touched the ground."

He shook his head.

"No Minnie. I promise we'll get out of here alive."  
"You can't promise that."

He stepped forward and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Fine. I can't promise that. But I can promise something else."

"What's that?"

"You're my best friend, I won't let you die. I'll protect you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry it took so long to get this update out. I've just been busy. Special thanks to: Shippolove844, My Lady Vader, DarkFireAngel00, Siren to the Werewolves, elvespiratesandcowboysohmy, Nelle07, Hope and Love and znk99fg7. Thank you for reviewing. Moving on to the rest of the story.**

Billy and I followed the others, passing Mr. Kirby as he had Udesky help him with his backpack. A while later, Mr. and Mrs. Kirby were arguing, it seemed like they did this a lot. Udesky fell back to walk with Billy and I.

"If we split up, I'm going with you guys."

I laughed at that statement. Billy looked over and smiled. I saw him looking and let my gaze rest on him.

"What?"

"You laughed," he replied.

"Yeah, and?"

"It's the first laugh that's come out of your mouth since we got here. I like hearing you laugh."

I blushed, but replied to his statement.

"Billy, there isn't much to laugh about here."

I gave him a sad smile and turned back to face my father at the front. When I turned around, my eyes landed on a tree. Sure, you may be thinking, of what importance is the tree? But, the tree had a parachute dangling from its branches. As soon as the Kirby's got close enough, they bolted for it, shouting the name "Eric". I guessed that was the sun's name. On the ground, near the base of the tree was a life vest. Mrs. Kirby scooped it in her arms and hugged it like it was a baby. Strange.

"Young adult," she said.

Billy, my father and I stood at the base of the tree, looking up at the parachute.

"Billy," my father started. "Do you think you could fly this thing?"

"Maybe," he replied, "if the sail isn't torn."

I looked at them.

"Well, why don't we take it anyway dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, we could use it to get attention," he replied.

Before we could reach up and pull it down, Udesky called us over to him.

"Hey guys, look at this."

He bent down in the grass and picked up a video camera. Mrs. Kirby ran over and took it from him.

"That's my camera," she said.

She fiddled around with the camera, trying to turn it on.

"The batteries are dead."

Udesky pulled out a flashlight and opened it up, pulling out the batteries.

"Here, try this," he said.

She put the batteries in the camera, and the video that played was of the view when Eric went parasailing. After the video, and Mr. Kirby proclaiming that Eric was alive and that he could feel it, Billy, my father and Udesky went to pull the parachute down. I was standing by Mrs. Kirby, with a hand on her arm. As much as I didn't like her for dragging us into this mess, I still felt for her. Her son was missing on an island of dinosaurs. As Billy tugged on the chute, a rotten corpse swung down from the trees, right into Mrs. Kirby and I. We both did what normal women would do and we screamed. Mrs. Kirby however, had gotten herself tangled in the strings of the parachute and was flailing around, trying to untangle herself. I had gotten knocked over by her arms while she was turning about wildly. All four men were trying to get her out of the strings, and finally they succeeded. She turned around and ran off, shaking and rubbing herself, as if she was trying to get bugs off of her.

"Go after her Mr. Kirby!" said my father.

I just sat there on the ground, breathing heavily, with wide eyes, staring at the corpse swinging from the tree. My father came over and kneeled in front of me while Billy and Udesky were getting the parachute down.

"Jasmine, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Jasmine, I know you. Don't forget, I raised you."

I sighed, "No, I'm not okay. I'm terrified."

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"I wish I could tell you everything will be okay."

"I know daddy."

"I will tell you one thing."

I looked at him confused.

"What's that?"

"I love you sweetheart. And you've become a fine young woman. Sometimes I wish you had chosen a different career though."

I gave a small laugh.

"Daddy, I love you too. But you wouldn't be telling me that if these islands didn't exist."

"You're right."

"I know dad."

He went to stand up and help Billy, but knelt back down.

"Now, you just need to let Billy know how you feel," he whispered.

I looked at him wide eyed, almost like a deer caught in headlights. But before I could speak, Billy called us over.

"We got it down; can you help us fold it?"

My father stood up, reaching down and offering his hand to me. He pulled me up and we went over to Billy and Udesky. We laid the parachute down on the ground to fold it. It was almost finished when we heard Mr. Kirby.

"Dr. Grant? You should come see this."

He and Udesky ran to find out what it was, while I stayed back to help Billy fold the parachute. Of course I stayed to help Billy. We finished folding the parachute and he was putting it into the bag while we were walking.

"Minnie, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Scared. And pretty grimy."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, I feel pretty dirty myself."

"Hey Billy, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

I smiled softly before sobering up.

"Do you think we'll make it out alive?"

"I really don't know. But I like to hope, you know?"

"Yeah I guess so."

We came up to where everyone else was gathered, and the first thing I saw was the nests, scattered throughout the area. I started shaking my head, back and forth trying to tell myself it wasn't real.

"No, not again," I whispered.

Billy finished putting the parachute in the bag and he squeezed my arm. My dad led us away from the nests and after we walked away, my father realized something.

"Where's Billy?" he asked.

I whipped around, following my father as he back tracked. We didn't get very far because Billy came out of the trees closing his camera bag.

"Where were you?" my father asked.

"I was photographing the nest," he replied.

My father shook his head and I fixed a glare on him.

"Don't do that again," I said.

"If we lose you, it's just us and the damn tourists."

We started walking again and Billy and I fell in step behind everyone.

"So Billy, how are you supposed to protect me if you're not with me?"

His eyes widened.

"Jasmine, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to get some pictures."

I laughed at him.

"Billy relax, I'm just joking."

"That wasn't funny Minnie. I thought you were mad at me."

"I'm sorry Billy," I laughed.

He nudged me with his arm and laughed with me. Our group continued walking until in the distance there was a building.

"What's that?"

"As far as I'm concerned," said Udesky, "it's the Four Seasons."

I laughed again. Mr. Kirby got excited.

"Maybe Eric's in there. I'd bet my bottom dollar."

He rushed down the hill towards the compound, the rest of us following after him. Getting a closer look at the compound gave me an ominous feeling. I mean, it was overgrown with broken windows and wrecked cars scattered around. Once we got inside, the Kirby's began calling for Eric again. Which was a bad idea, no matter where on this island we were.

"Quiet," my father hissed.

Situated on the desk in front of us was a phone, and Mrs. Kirby walked towards it, whispering, "What the hell."

She picked it up, but there was nothing so she placed the receiver back on the desk. It was time to explore.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter. Like I said, I'm sorry they are taking so long to get out. I've been having trouble finding the time. I'll try harder to get the rest of the chapters out. Thank you to all who have reviewed: **My Lady Vader, Nelle07, Hope and Love, DarkFireAngel00, and elvespiratesandcowboysohmy. **You guys rock :D Now, onto the next installment.

As a group we moved on, exploring the area in the compound. We passed through an archway, entering a room full of vending machines. Mr. Kirby, being the clueless man he was, thought they would still be working.

"Who's got some change? It only takes quarters. I've got a buck ten."

He fiddled around with his change, asking the rest of us what we had. Billy on the other hand, being the very strong man that he is, had another way to get us food. He walked over to one of the machines and kicked. Even though I knew what he was going to do, the breaking glass still freaked me out a little and I let out a little scream. Grabbing the food, Billy tossed everyone a bag of chips or whatever was in the machine. Neither of us even realized, that as we walked away, Mr. Kirby tried to kick open the machine.

"Thanks Billy," I said.

"You're welcome. I can't believe that scared you," he replied.

"Are you kidding? Everything on this island scares me. When it comes to this, I'm just a big chicken."

"Well big chicken, you've got me here to protect you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I laughed.

He gave a sarcastic "ha ha" and nudged me. We followed everyone else into a room further down the hallway of the compound. Upon entering, all I saw were test tubes and incubators. We walked further in, looking around at all of the equipment and broken shells.

"Is this how you make dinosaurs?" Mrs. Kirby asked.

"No," my father replied, "this is how you play God."

Billy pulled his camera out and was snapping pictures of the fetuses in the tubes while Mrs. Kirby and I walked a little further. Getting to one test tube, we saw a raptor head. I don't know why I wasn't suspicious of a random raptor head, but I wasn't. It looked like it was in the tube. She moved a little closer to examine the head and I just stayed back and looked. Before I even realized what happened, there was a living raptor coming at us from between two tubes. I let out a scream that I am not proud of and took off running, Mrs. Kirby right behind me. Everyone else followed us, but somehow, my father ended up in the front leading us away. We got to a room full of cages I guess and reached a dead end. Running down another hallway, we got to a door, but it was locked. I whipped around when I heard nails on the floor. At the end of the hallway was the raptor.

Multiple cries of "this way" were heard. My father grabbed my arm and pulled me with him in one direction. Following us were Mr. Kirby and Udesky. I looked back only to find that the raptor had gone after Billy and Mrs. Kirby.

"Daddy, Billy's back there."

We ran into a gate that gave us an open view of Billy, Mrs. Kirby and the raptor. The raptor had them pinned behind the gate and was trying to get to them through the metal.

"Hey! Over here!" was coming from Udesky and Mr. Kirby behind me. I was in like a state of panic and my father was trying to get us out of there. The raptor stopped trying to bite them through the metal and looked up.

"Oh my word," I muttered, "the raptor is thinking. He's trying to find a way to get to them."

"Never underestimate a raptor Jasmine," my father replied. I knew to listen to him.

The raptor started climbing up the gate, having found an opening up top. Mrs. Kirby seized her chance.

"Billy, push!"

Together, they pushed the gate back against another fence, pushing the lock through the link. We all ran and met up and started leaving, until my father and I stopped. Coming from the trapped raptor was a call.

"Dad, he's…"

"Calling for help," he finished. It was probably the scariest and most fascinating situations of my life. We were just standing there, pretty much ogling. Mr. Kirby and Billy came back to get us.

"Dr. Grant, come on," Mr. Kirby said, as he pulled my father away.

"Minnie, let's go," Billy said as he led me away.

With a hold on my arm, Billy led us out of there behind Mr. Kirby and my father. Running out of the compound we ran towards the field on the edge of the forest. We could hear the calls of the raptor behind us. In front of us was a heard of dinosaurs.

"Into the heard!" my father yelled.

We all ran into the heard and because of us and the raptors, the heard took off. I fell a couple times, pulling Billy down with me since he still had a hold on my arm. The third time I fell, I lost Billy. I'm not sure how, but I did. I got up and just ran as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast. I distinctly heard my father yell "into the trees". So that's where I went. I saw my father ahead of me and ran to catch up with him.

"Daddy, wait!"

He turned around and let me catch up before grabbing my arm and pulling me into the forest with him.

**Billy POV**

Between the heard running around us, and how frantic we all were, people were falling all over the place. Minnie fell three times, and since I was holding on to her, I went down with her. The third time though I lost my grip on her arm and my camera bag. I tried to look for the bag, without even realizing that Minnie had started running without me. I heard Dr. Grant yell, telling us to head for the trees, so that's what I did. I didn't have time to wonder where Minnie went because as soon as I ran into the forest, I almost ran into a couple raptors. I stopped and hid behind a tree until they had moved on. I climbed up another tree to get off the ground. That's when I started to wonder where Minnie and Dr. Grant were. I saw the Kirby's a little ahead of me in another tree.

"Mr. Kirby! Are Alan and Jasmine with you?" I yelled.

They both shook their heads to tell me no. I'm glad the tree tops are pretty much connected. I made my way over to the Kirby's and sat down with them.

"I lost Minnie in the heard, and I have no idea where Dr. Grant went."

"I didn't see either of them in here," replied Mrs. Kirby.

I sighed and said to the air, "Minnie, I'm doing a really crappy job protecting you."


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter. I'm so proud of myself. Haha. I hope you guys all like these chapters. Thank you to Hope and Love, My Lady Vader, elvespiratesandcowboysohmy and shippolove84 for reviewing.

Running through the woods I realized it was only my father and I. Everyone else had split up. He had a hold of my arm and he found a spot to hide is in for the time being. Just behind the bush where we were hiding however were two raptors. They were conversing from what I could tell.

"What are you looking for? What are you saying?" my father asked.

I tugged on his arm like a five year old.

"Daddy, can we move?"

"No Jasmine, you know that. We have to wait until they leave."

I wrapped my arms around myself and looked down. I started thinking about Billy and how I hoped he was okay. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

"We can move now."

I got up and followed my father. We moved behind the roots of a tree. He peaked over the roots and there was nothing there. He motioned for me to follow him. When he stood up again, he was looking right into the (very ugly) face of a raptor. He pushed me behind him and we stepped back into a mini clearing when the raptor in front of us jumped up onto the tree root.

"Jasmine, stay behind me."

"Dad that really won't help."

He looked confused for a moment, and then he saw the raptors surrounding us. He held on to me and looked around, like he was trying to find a way to keep us from ending up as dinner. The only thought on my mind was 'I'm going to die and I never told Billy how I felt'. Kind of insignificant I know, I couldn't help it, I was in love. Next thing I know, there are smoke bombs just falling out of the sky like rain. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but fear made my brain all foggy. I inhaled the smoke, and that was such a stupid thing to do, before I finally covered my mouth and nose. I felt an arm grab me and pull me along. After we exited the smoke, I saw that we were following a boy wearing homemade camo. Like I'm not even joking. He looked like a bush or something. It was pretty good camo. We made it to this half over turned truck in the middle of a swamp-ish thing and followed the boy inside. Once inside I took a glance at the inside.

"Well this is cozy," I coughed. Stupid smoke.

"Thanks a lot Eric," said my dad.

The boy looked really confused.

"You know who I am?" he asked.

"Yes," my father replied, "your parents are here. Looking for you."

"Wait, my parents are here, together?"

"Yes, together," my father replied.

"That's not good. They don't do so well together."

"Well Eric, it's amazing what people can do when the have to," I replied.

Eric changed the lantern he had hanging up and then looked at my father. Recognition flashed across his face.

"You're Alan Grant. What are you doing here?"

"Well, your parents invited me along," he replied.

Eric turned his gaze on me.

"I'm not sure who you are, no offense."

I gave a hacking chuckle, again, stupid smoke.

"I'm Jasmine Grant."

He looked back and forth between us for a little bit, trying to figure out how we were related.

"He's my father."

Eric gave an "ohhh" kind of look then went about the truck, grabbing food for us to eat. He handed each of us a container, I'm really not sure what it was, all I know, is that I was hungry. While we were eating, my father and Eric entered into conversation about how Eric was still alive, what he thought of my father's books, t-rex pee, weapons and malcolm's book. Malcolm does not even deserve capital letters, the egotistical prick. There was a lull in the conversation and we heard faint… squeaking I guess you could call it.

"Do you hear that?" asked Eric, "Copies!"

Eric got up and closed the hatch of the truck, sealing us away from the light of day.

**Billy POV**

The Kirby's and I were up in the treetops, hiding away from the raptors. They had already gotten Udesky, they set a trap using him as bait. We all had looked away, feeling sick when the raptor finished him off. I had no idea where Minnie or Dr. Grant was. They were not in the trees with us. For most of the night, I called each of their names, trying to find them. I needed to know Minnie was okay. I told her I'd protect her and look how that was turning out. The Kirby's were off by their selves, I guessed they were talking. I really didn't care at the moment. My mind was entirely on Minnie. Well, no, I was thinking about where Dr. Grant could be, and if he was with her. But she occupied the majority of my thoughts. And she would until I knew she was okay. Tomorrow, we head for the coast. Hopefully we find them.

**Jasmine POV**

The next morning I was woken up by my father. He and Eric were packing things, mostly food, into the pack. I guess that meant we were moving out. My dreams had revolved around Billy. I was worried about him. I didn't know if he was alive, or if he was dead, or even injured. Do you know how much worry that puts on a person? Well a lot.

"Jasmine, are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I replied to my father.

"Alright," he said, "Eric, Jasmine, let's get going."

The three of us climbed out of the truck, using left over crates and containers as stepping stones. We made our way into the forest, carefully of course, walking until we made it to an open cliff. At the bottom of the cliff was a river. My father pulled out binoculars and looked down at the river.

"There's a boat. It looks to be in good shape," my father said.

"Rescue boat?" asked Eric.

"No, something left behind," he replied.

"We have to get down there, and then we'll make our way to the coast," I said as we started walking again.

"The closer we go to the coast the bigger things get," Eric said.

"I know," my father replied, "but it's our only hope."

We walked on in silence for a bit, my thoughts returning to Billy.

"Look what I have," Eric said as he handed my father a claw.

"That's a raptor claw. I used to have one, but I lost it," my father said.

"Mine's new," replied Eric.

I spoke up, wanting to get information.

"How much of the island did you explore?"

"I stayed pretty close to the compound. I figured that if anyone came looking for me, that's where they'd start," he replied.

"Smart kid," I returned.

We continued walking until Eric stopped.

"Wait, listen," he said.

All was silent as we listened to the air, trying to hear what he heard.

"That's my dad's satellite phone!"

Eric took off in a sprint, jumping over roots and dodging branches, my father and I following.

"How do you know?" my father called.

"Kirby Paint and Tile Plus, In Westgate!" he sang back.

He started calling out "Mom" and "Dad" in front of us, while we followed behind him. We followed him out into the open field, in front of us was a giant metal, probably steel, gate. Reaching the gate we saw the Kirby's and Billy running towards us on the other side of the bars. Eric ran right up to the gate and his parents met him there, wrapping him as best they could through the bars. Billy, my father and I stood back after my father and Billy shook hands. I saw Billy look at me worried and I just gave him a small smile.

"How did you find us Eric?" Mr. Kirby asked.

"The phone, that stupid jingle from the store."

"My phone?"

"Yeah, your satellite phone."

"Where is it?" Mrs. Kirby asked.

Mr. Kirby made a realization.

"I don't have it, it rang on the plane and I loaned it to Nash. He must have had it when he…"

The sentence was never finished because at that moment, the Spinosaurus was standing at the edge of the forest and the phone was ringing from its stomach. My father, making no movements, told us both to "run". And run we did. We followed the line of the fence until we came to an opening, the three of us jumping right through. Eric ran into his parents' arms and I pretty much flew into Billy. He caught me easily, he's pretty strong. He held me and I latched on to him. But there was no time for a reunion. The dinosaur, instead of being discouraged, charged right through the fence. We all bolted for the little shack behind us. When we got inside, Billy, Mr. Kirby and my father latched the door with every bolt and latch there was. The dinosaur tried to get in but failed. I felt safe for the time being. I felt someone turn me around and then a pair of arms encircle me.

"Minnie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I let you out of my sight and then you were gone. I'm so sorry. I'm not going to let that happen again," he whispered.

It was kind of comforting to know he cared, even if not in the way I wanted him to.

"Billy, it isn't your fault. Don't worry about it."

"Shush Minnie. I promise I'm not going to let you get hurt. I'm going to protect you better."

I sighed and just hugged him tighter.

"Alright then Billy."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so there are probably going to be only a couple more chapters. But I can't drag it on, except for an Epilogue. Well, here is chapter 8 and thank you to Hope and Love, My Lady Vader, Alex B. Goode, shippolove844, DarkFireAngel00 for reviewing. You guys are awesome.**

Inside the shack, we were safe for that moment. My father walked over to the window and took in the surrounds. Billy and I followed. When he said he wasn't letting go, he meant it. He had an arm tightly wrapped around my shoulders as he lead us to my father.

"I can take my bag back."

"No, I've got it Billy," my father said.

"Alan, give me the bag. It's not safe," Billy replied.

My father and I both looked at Billy like "what the hell are you talking about?". I moved slightly away from Billy so I could get a better look at his face. My father on the other hand, opened the bag. I turned my face towards my father when I heard the zipper move. We both looked inside and what we found really shed some light on the situation.

"Did you steal raptor eggs?" my father asked, "It all makes sense now."

I looked at Billy in shock and, I hate to say it, but there was disappointment and anger there too.

"I swear if I had known you two would end up with them… I swear, Alan, I know it was a stupid decision, but I did it with the best intentions."

"The best intentions… Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions," he paused, "as far as I'm concerned, you're no better than the people who built this place."

Throughout their little discussion, I remained silent, but I did detach myself from Billy. Going over everything in my head. On one hand, I couldn't believe that Billy would do something like that. On the other, the evidence was there, that was unquestionable. My father had moved over to the window, preparing to drop the bag.

"Daddy, don't."

He looked at me, and he knew what I was thinking. He took the bag and put it in his knapsack. Mr. Kirby went over to him.

"What are you doing? Those things are after us because of that."

"Those things, know we have the eggs. If I dropped them in the river, they'd still be after us."

"What if they find us with them?" Mr. Kirby asked.

"What if they find us without them?" my father rebutted. "There's a boat at the bottom, just down river. It'll take us to the coast."

Everyone followed my father down the stairs except Billy and I. He knew I had something to say, and he knew he was in serious trouble. He reached out and tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I moved away, finally turning to face him. I was beyond angry.

"Billy, what the hell were you thinking? You go on this whole rant about how you're going to protect me, more than once I might add, and then you go and pull this shit? I believed you when you said you'd protect me, I trusted you with my life. Now I know that was a mistake. Instead of protecting me, you put me in more danger than necessary. I can't believe you."

After I ripped him, and my heart, to shreds, I turned around and followed the rest of them down the stairs, trying to hold back the tears.

**Billy POV**

When Jasmine turned around, I knew I was in for it. She was furious, probably more than furious. I let her down.

"Billy, what the hell were you thinking? You go on this whole rant about how you're going to protect me, more than once I might add, and then you go and pull this shit? I believed you when you said you'd protect me, I trusted you with my life. Now I know that was a mistake. Instead of protecting me, you put me in more danger than necessary. I can't believe you."

She said that and I felt disgusting because she was right. About it all, I promised her I'd protect her, and I pretty much went back on my word by stealing those eggs. If she would have died it would have been my fault. When she tore into me like that, I felt something different. It was more than just anger or disappointment in myself. I felt like something broke, and I think it was my heart. I probably just lost my best friend and that's when I realize that I'm in love with her. I sighed and whispered to myself as I followed her, "Billy, you royally screwed up."

**Jasmine POV**

I managed to gain some control of myself as I wandered down the winding stairs and descended into the fog. I wasn't okay after that, by any means. Saying that to him broke my heart, and just watching his face change from sadness, to defeat, to hurt; I almost couldn't do it. But he had really messed up and he needed to know that.

"Jasmine," my father called, "keep moving honey."

I sighed and followed behind my father and the Kirby's. We came to the end of the path, and it led into a staircase. My father took two steps and the stairs broke, falling into the rock.

"Daddy!"

Mr. Kirby grabbed onto my father and pulled him back up. As soon as he was steady on his feet, back on the path, I wrapped my arms around him. It took all I had not to cry.

"I can't lose you, Daddy," I whispered.

He tightened his arms around me after I said that. That's all he could do. After a couple minutes, Mrs. Kirby softly cut in.

"We need to keep moving."

I let go of my father and nodded. My father took one last worried glance at me and started to move again. This time, we came to a bridge. My father started going first and I reached out a hand to stop him.

"Jasmine, it's the only way. If we go one at a time, we should be okay. Jasmine and Eric can go together since they're the smallest."

I shot a glare at my father, because that was a crack at my height. I pushed every feeling back until the only thing I was feeling was the need to survive. It seemed like ages before my father called back to us.

"Okay, come on over!"

Mrs. Kirby turned around to face Eric and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay, I'm just going cross the bridge and then you're going to follow me with Jasmine. I'll be gone for a couple minutes."

"Mom, I survived 8 weeks in a water truck without you. I think I can handle a couple minutes."

I had to bite back a snort, cause now was not the time. Mrs. Kirby turned around and made her way across the bridge. When she got across, she yelled back to us.

"Okay honey, you and Jasmine can come across now!"

I draped an arm around Eric.

"You ready kid?"

"Sure, we'll go with that."

The two of us slowly started making our way across the bridge. We got about half way there when there was a loud thud and felt the bridge start to shake. Eric stepped forward a couple steps, while I stayed back.

"Mom?"

I felt the bridge shuddering as whatever was on the bridge moved. It seemed too heavy to be his mom. She was not big. I grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him behind me.

"Hey, what….?"

"Quiet Eric."

A figure started to emerge out of the fog, and I knew it was not a human. When I was able to distinguish the creature I felt fear swallow me up. I froze as it came closer and closer. Feeling the child behind me start to shake I unfroze. Turning around I pushed Eric back towards Billy and Mr. Kirby.

"Run Eric!"

He took off running and I followed, careful to let him stay in front of me. I was not letting his parents lose him again. Next thing I know, two claws are grabbing into my shoulder and lifting me off the ground. I screamed and thrashed around, trying to get the thing to let me down. I could hear the calls of my father, the Kirby's and Billy, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I was gripped by fear. I mean come on, who wouldn't be? In the claws of a predator pterodactyl about to be lunch. I kept thrashing my body around with no results. Higher and higher we flew up, until we reached flat rocks. Waiting on those flat rocks were baby pterodactyls. I was dropped on a rock behind the nest, landing with a thud on the ground. I had no time to recollect myself before I was attacked by them. They surrounded me, I think there were like four, and started pecking. Their sharp beaks pinched my over shirt and my skin. Fighting them off was difficult. I wriggled my body around, flailing trying to get them to let go. I managed to roll over onto my back and get leverage on my feet. I tried to run, but I was pulled back by my shirt. I wiggled out of the shirt, leaving me just in my tank top. I hopped from rock to rock until I got to the last one, skidding on the damp rock. I glanced wildly around, trying to find some way to get out of there alive. I had nothing until I heard my name being called. I looked to the side again and that's when I saw him.

"Billy!"

**Billy POV**

I heard a scream and I knew it was Minnie. Eric came running back to Mr. Kirby and I yelling that something got Minnie. Dr. Grant and Mrs. Kirby came running back over and we all followed the shadow of the figure that was holding on to her. As we were running, I had a thought that made me stop completely. I had an idea. Dr. Grant stopped as well. I looked up to the fog where the shadow was still moving. I took the clips to the parachute and clipped the bag around my waist.

"Billy."

I started up the stairs next to me, coming to a viewing area.

"Billy, don't."

I stepped up on the broken fence and looked back at Dr. Grant.

"I have to."

"Billy no!"

I jumped, pulling the chord and releasing the parachute. I was going to save the woman I loved.

**Jasmine POV**

"Minnie! I need you to jump when I get close enough."

He was flying the parachute we had folded up. Quite expertly I might add. When he got close enough I jumped, latching on to him as best I could. We dropped from the addition of my extra weight and I screamed…again.

"I've got you Minnie."

The pterodactyls were circling us like vultures, occasionally swooping in. This continued for a couple minutes before one of them tore the sail with their claws. We dropped and Billy started struggling to keep control of the parachute.

"Minnie, I need you to drop."

I looked at him wide eyed.

"No way Billy, I'm not going to leave you."

"You have to. I'm trying to protect you. I'm trying to make up for what I did."

"You did make up for it. But I'm not dropping."

"You have too. Let go."

"No!"

"Dammit Jasmine! Why can't you just listen to me?"

I wasn't thinking when I replied. I probably should have thought first.

"Because I love you and I am not letting you go!"

He was shocked to say the least. I could see it on his face. That's why I should have thought about it first. In the middle of trying to escape from hungry carnivores probably wasn't the best time to drop such a heavy bomb on him. He looked down at me.

"Jasmine, please just drop."

I looked up at him teary eyed. I just told him I loved him and got nothing in return, so you can imagine how I felt. I sighed and let go, bracing myself for the plunge into the water.

**Billy POV**

"Because I love you and I am not letting you go!"

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Jasmine just told me she loved me. I needed to hear that, maybe not at that particular moment, but I needed to hear it.

"Jasmine, please just drop."

I wanted to say it back, I just couldn't. It wouldn't come out. I wish I had though. The look on her face when I didn't say it back and just told her to drop was heart wrenching. I wanted to hold her and tell her how much she meant to me. She let go and I steered the parachute, getting it snagged on a rock.

**Jasmine POV**

I hit the water and as soon as I came back up I felt a pair of arms drag me away. I rubbed my eyes, and opened them to see my father pulling me towards Eric and Mrs. Kirby.

"Jasmine, go with them. Mrs. Kirby, get her and Eric out of here."

I struggled against them.

"No dad, what about Billy? He's stuck up there. We have to help him!"

"Mr. Kirby and I will. You, Eric and Mrs. Kirby are getting out of here. No arguments."

I glared at him as I was led away by Mrs. Kirby and Eric. We made it out of the cage and we waited for some sign that the rest of them were okay. Minutes later my father and Mr. Kirby came swimming under the gate. I felt the tears prick my eyes again.

"Daddy, where's Billy? Why isn't he with you?"

My father opened his arms to me.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry."

I fell into his arms and cried. That's all I could do. That's all I wanted to do.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Soo this is one of the last chapters of this story. I'll be sad when it's over. I think this is my best story so far. Anyways, I have a few people to thank because they review, and they review constantly and I love them all. So thank you: SabakuNoGaara426, IGotSkittlez, HeraOfTheStars, shippolove844, elvespiratesandcowboysohmy, Hope and Love and My Lady Vadar. I write for you guys. :D

STORY!

I managed to compose myself long enough to get on the boat that my father had spotted from the cliff. Mr. Kirby checked the engine and the fuel to make sure it would work. I made my way to the back of the boat and lowered myself down on the ground. My father came and sat next to me as the boat started and we began going down the river. I couldn't even find the motivation to turn my head and look at him. I just dropped my head on his shoulder like a dead weight. The tears pricked my eyes again, and I was too weak to hold them back.

"Daddy," I whimpered.

He wrapped his arms around me and we sat there. A few minutes later, Eric joined us.

"Dr. Grant?"

My father turned his head to look at Eric.

"Hey Eric, how are you doing?"

Eric came and sat down by the two of us and he slipped his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry about Billy."

My father sighed, "Do you know what the last thing I said to him was? I told him he was no better than the men who built this place. Which wasn't true, he was just young," he paused, "I have a theory that there are two kinds of boys, ones who want to be astronomers and ones who want to be astronauts. The astronomer, or paleontologist, gets to study these amazing things from a place of complete safety."

"But then you never get to go into space," finished Eric.

"Exactly," my father agreed, "there's a difference between imagining and seeing."

"Billy just wanted to touch them," I sobbed, "That moron."

"Dr. Grant, look."

My father turned around to see herds of vegetarian dinosaurs coming to the banks of the river for water, or grazing in the grass.

"You know something Dr. Grant?" Eric began, "Billy was right."

I eventually ran out of tears. At least I did for the time being. By then it was nightfall and we had been travelling for hours. Eric, Mrs. Kirby and I sat ourselves in the protective cage on the boat and played games of I-Spy. It was the only way to keep ourselves occupied, and because there were a lot of trees, the games were redundant and agonizingly long to play. We stopped playing that and Eric and I began to play that game where one person names a movie and then the other names an actor in it, then the first person names another movie that actor was in, so on and so forth. They were quick games, but they kept us more entertained than the I-Spy.

"Quiet, do you hear that?" Mr. Kirby asked as he stopped the boat.

We all strained our ears as the boat floated in the water listening for whatever it was that Mr. Kirby thought he heard. Then I heard it. It was the ringing of that damn satellite phone. We all froze because last time I heard that stupid phone there was a Spinosaurus behind us. As the boat floated onwards we passed a small clearing of sorts. There was no dinosaur; instead there were three huge piles of steaming shit. The stench was potent and I had to shove my face into my father's backpack in order to keep it from reaching my nostrils any longer. I would have thrown up.

"That is rancid," came my muffled remark.

Eric laughed at me, "Yeah, it is pretty gross."

The other three adults jumped off of the boat and ran to the piles. Each person had their own pile to look through. And when I say look through, I mean dig through.

"Over here!"

They all crowded around the phone and made sure it worked.

"Look out!"

I lifted my head up just in time to see a red, carnivorous dinosaur walk up to the piles of crap. He sniffed and then turned around and walked away. The three of them were about to get on the boat but I stopped them.

"Do not get on this boat until you have wiped the shit off of your arms. That is nasty."

They each cleaned their arms off in the river and then got on the boat. By then it had started to pour and we were all soaked.

"Turn it off for now. There's enough juice for one phone call," Mr. Kirby said.

Eric and I were on the other end of the boat looking down at the water. A school of fish had come swimming towards us and under the boat. They were moving pretty fast too.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" Eric called.

My father came over and looked down at the fish.

"Won't eat us."

"But something must have spooked them," replied Eric.

"He has a point Daddy. I say we get moving."

My father turned to Mr. Kirby.

"Start the engine Mr. Kirby," he said.

The four of them ran to the other end of the boat. I stayed where I was and closed my eyes with my face up to the sky. I could faintly hear my father on the phone. He was calling Ellie. No doubt about that. Then the boat lurched. I smacked my head on the cage behind me. My poor skull. My poor brain too.

"What the hell was that?" I screeched. Yes screeched.

I had my answer after that. The Spinosaurus came up out of the water next to our boat. I clambered into the cage behind me as the dinosaur knocked into the boat again. The next thing I know, Eric, Mr. Kirby, Mrs. Kirby and my dad are all piling into the cage. The dinosaur grabbed the cage with his claws and short arms, pulling it. The boat underneath us was rocking back and forth. The phone rang.

"I hate that phone," I growled.

"Get the phone!" my dad called.

My dad and Mr. Kirby stuck their arms out of the cage to try and grab the phone. It slipped down the side of the boat, then, as the dinosaur pulled the cage off the boat, it slipped down towards us. My father grabbed it and answered it, managing to spit out a few words to Ellie before we were all dragged underwater.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. (I'll list your names cause you guys are special :D). So thank you to: DarkFireAngel00, shippolove844, HeraOfTheStars, My Lady Vader, Hope and Love and Nelle07. **

**STORY!**

We were pulled into the water by the heavy metal of the cage. The dinosaur was digging around, tossing the cage around under the water. I couldn't tell who was who or which way was up. I latched onto one of the bars and opened my eyes when we finally stopped rolling. A large, clawed arm was reaching into the cage. It took a swipe around and I managed to avoid it by using the bar to shove myself down further. I saw blood and heard screaming as the dinosaur's nails latched on to Mrs. Kirby. Suddenly, the dinosaur let her go. He brought his head out of the water and it did not return. I was slowly running out of air so I used all the strength I had to kick off from the ground and shoot myself up to breach the water. The air filled my lungs as I gasped for it. We all climbed out of the cage and saw what had attracted the dinosaur's attention; it was Mr. Kirby. I jumped into the water and began to swim to the shallower parts when I realized my dad wasn't with us.

"Daddy?" I called.

I spun around in the water, my eyes searching for him.

"Daddy?"

My voice was slowly getting higher and shriller. I kept spinning around, looking for my dad; I was honestly making myself dizzy. Finally I saw his head pop up from under the waves I and heaved a sigh of relief. I turned around and swam to the shore where Mrs. Kirby and Eric were. I climbed out of the water and turned to watch the events unfolding.

"Oh wow, Mr. Kirby is pretty brave," I muttered.

Mrs. Kirby heard me, "Or pretty stupid," she added.

We watched as the dinosaur began to knock its enormous head against the crane Mr. Kirby was standing on. The crane broke and we all saw Mr. Kirby dangling above the water. The dinosaur was getting pretty close to latching on to Mr. Kirby. And then, it all went red. My father had shot off the flare gun and it had hit the oil resting on the water resulting in a rush of flames. The dinosaur was thrashing around and its body knocked into the crane making it fall for good. The dinosaur took off but none of us could see Mr. Kirby. Between the rain and fire, seeing anything was difficult. I latched onto my father with a vice like grip; I was not letting go. Watching Mrs. Kirby and Eric call for Mr. Kirby while crying shattered the remaining pieces of my heart.

"Paul!"

"Dad!"

"Paul you jerk! You can't leave me like this."

"I'm not going anywhere!" we heard.

We all turned towards the voice to see Mr. Kirby standing there. Eric and Mrs. Kirby ran over and attached themselves to Mr. Kirby.

"Daddy," I whispered, "how come they get their happy ending?"

He sighed and pulled me closer. After their reunion my dad, still holding on to me, led us to an area where we could camp for the night. Mr. and Mrs. Kirby and Eric sat together while my father and I sat away from them.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Jasmine?"

"I miss him."

He held me tighter.

"I know you do."

"Do you think there's any chance that he survived?"

He sighed, "Jasmine, you know my answer to that."

I felt the tears prick my eyes again. Where the hell were all these tears coming from? Every time I start to cry I feel my heart break all over again.

"Yeah I know, I just wish."

"Be careful with that, okay? I don't want you giving yourself any sort of false hope."

"I know daddy."

Our conversation basically ended there. I had started crying again and I was in no way fit to talk. My father just held me until I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning we were up and travelling. Eric was walking up front with my father. I was walking back with the Kirby's. Mrs. Kirby touched my arm.

"Jasmine, I never got to thank you for saving Eric. I owe you one for that. And I'm sorry about Billy."

I looked at her. She wasn't that bad of a person once you get to know her. And I do understand her motives. I couldn't be angry at her for dragging us here. Her sympathy and gratitude were genuine and I was touched.

"You don't owe me anything."

"But..."

I held my hand up, "Don't worry about it Mrs. Kirby."

She shook her head, basically telling me she was letting this go for now. We kept moving through the trees until the sound of waves crashing reached our ears.

"Do you hear that? It's the ocean!"

We all booked, running as fast as we could through the trees to get to the beach. We entered a clearing and were immediately surrounded by raptors.

"And just when I thought we were going to make it out alive," I sighed.

My father turned to me and gave me a sharp look, telling me to shut up. I complied.

"They want the eggs, otherwise we'd be dead already," he said.

The head raptor, I guess, stood in front of us.

"Get down, she's challenging us," claimed my father.

Him and his raptor obsession. I had one too, but not as bad. We all fell down to our knees and waited. The female raptor closed the gap between us all, almost pacing in front of us. She came to a stop in front of Mrs. Kirby. She pressed her snout up to Mrs. Kirby's temple and sniffed around her head.

"She thinks you took the eggs," my father supplied.

Mr. Kirby moved closer to Mrs. Kirby and made to pull her behind him.

"Get behind me," he said.

He was stopped by the raptor getting in his face and roaring, I guess. I've never really known what to label the noise as.

"Give me the eggs," came from Mrs. Kirby.

My father slowly reached into his bag and unzipped the camera bag. He took the eggs out and as soon as he did, the raptors around us started making noises. He handed the eggs to Mrs. Kirby and she pushed them in front of her. My father, pulled out this thing, it looked wooden, and placed it up to his mouth, blowing air into it. The noise I heard startled me. It sounded almost like a raptor.

"No, no, call for help," Mr. Kirby said.

My father blew into the contraption and made the call for help. The raptors picked up the eggs and took off. I stared wide-eyed in front of me, where the raptors used to be.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Your father just saved our butts," replied Eric.

"Yeah, but how?"

"This," he showed me the contraption, "is the resonating chamber of a raptor."

I was in awe. I've never seen anything quite like it.

"This is amazing."

"I know," he replied.

"We should get going," interjected Mr. Kirby.

We all went to stand, and that's when we heard it.

"Is that a helicopter?" I asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There are only like one or two chapters after this. I wish I could stretch this out cause right now this is my favorite story to write. Everyone who reviewed: HeraOfTheStars, shippolove844, Nelle07, DarkFireAngel00, My Lady Vader and Hope and Love. You guys are great. I'm glad you all like it. I'm contemplating writing a sequel of sorts, it may take a while because it'll be all of my own creation. I'm not sure though.**

"That is a helicopter!" shouted Mr. Kirby.

I'm pretty sure the sound of that helicopter stimulated all of us because we were up and running faster than those raptors. We pushed through trees and bushes and stumps and we didn't slow down. The helicopter was our hope. And if anyone knows what even a spark of hope can do in a hopeless situation, they'll know exactly how we all felt. I could see the light slowly getting brighter and knew we were close. I was going to pay for running like this later, but it was worth it. We finally broke through the trees, stopping at the sight of a lone man at the end of the beach.

"Is that our rescue team?" I asked.

"If he is, he doesn't look like much," replied Eric.

We all watched as the man pulled up a megaphone.

"Dr. Grant?"

We all ran towards him waving our arms and shouting.

"No! Don't do that!"

"That is a very bad idea!"

But the sight that then filled our vision stopped us all dead in our tracks. Army helicopters and navy vessels pulled up onto the shore.

"You have to thank her now! She called the navy and the army!" claimed Eric.

"God bless you Ellie," came from my dad. I smiled. We could always count on Ellie.

Our party was then surrounded by a group of army guys and guided over to the helicopter we'd be taking. The Kirby's got on first and as my father got on, the guy with the megaphone yelled something to him. I couldn't hear it because of the noise coming from the copter. I climbed on the helicopter and saw the Kirby's smiling and looking at something behind me. I turned around and froze.

"Billy?" I whispered.

He smiled and I felt my heart stop completely. He was alive and he was right in front of me. I couldn't believe it. I almost passed out. My eyes watered again, that had been happening a lot, and I tried to hold them in. I knelt down on the ground in front of Billy's stretcher.

"Hey Minnie."

That did it for me. The tears broke like a dam and they flowed down my cheeks. I placed one of my hands on top of his and he entwined our fingers.

"I love you Jasmine. I wanted to say it before, but it wouldn't come out."

My heart swelled at his words. He loved me. I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. As I pulled away I whispered to him.

"I love you too."

"Miss Grant, we need you to sit down," the guy with the megaphone said.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He looked around and his eyes locked with Eric, who was sitting in the closest seat to Billy. Eric got up and moved to a different seat. Mr. Megaphone Guy pointed to the recently vacated seat and I sat down and buckled in. After I was situated in the seat I locked my eyes on Billy and did not move them. His eyes were locked on me too.

"What the hell is that?"

I detached my eyes from Billy when the pilot called out.

"Dr. Grant, look!" came from Eric.

We all looked out of the window to see three pterodactyls flying along next to the helicopter. Fear gripped me and I wrapped my hands around the seat belt that strapped me in. No one noticed my sudden tensing; they were all looking at the prehistoric birds.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Eric.

"To find a new nesting ground. It's a whole new world for them," replied my father.

"I dare them to nest in Enid, Oklahoma," stated Mrs. Kirby.

Mr. Kirby turned to look at her.

"Let's go home," he said to her.

I glanced around and saw Eric smile and my dad put his hat on. I turned my gaze and let it rest on Billy again. I was not letting him out of my sight. I lost him once, I wouldn't do it again.

A while later the helicopter touched down on the carrier waiting for it on the ocean. They cut the engines and before we all got out, they took the stretcher holding Billy out and rushed it to the onboard medic. While we were waiting for the medic to finish with Billy they gave us spare Navy sweatpants and t-shirts and areas where we could rest. I laid down on the cot I was ushered to and fell asleep.

_Dream:_

_Blackness. It was dark and I was alone. The darkness was almost suffocating. I turned around in circles, trying to see something, anything. Fear gripped me, squeezing me in its meaty hands. It got to the point where breathing was difficult and I didn't think I could live._

_LIGHT. It was almost like a spotlight. The while light grew brighter and brighter until it blinded me. I shielded my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by trees and shrubs. I gave the area a once over before looking in front of me again. _

"_Billy?"_

_He smiled and nodded. _

"_What's going on Billy?"_

_No answer. He just stood there in front of me, a warm smile on his face. Confusion settled over me like a blanket. What was going on here? I heard a rustling behind me so I turned around. Out of the trees flies a pterodactyl. My eyes widen in fear and I duck down to the ground. The pterodactyl flies over top of me grabbing Billy by the shoulders and taking off with him._

"_Billy!"_

_I ran after the pterodactyl and his retreating form. The more I ran, the further he went. It seemed like I wasn't even running or that I was running backwards. When his form disappeared from my vision I screamed._

"Billy!"

I shot up off of the cot hyperventilating with tears streaming down my face. I looked around wildly before I realized I was on the boat and we were all safe. I sat up putting my head in my hands and trying to calm myself down. When my breathing was regulated and the tears had stopped I got up and padded around, trying to locate someone I knew. I was not going back to sleep, not after that. While I was wandering I ran into a soldier.

"Sorry ma'am."

"It's fine; I don't know where I'm going."

He looked at me.

"Are you Jasmine Grant?"

"Uhm, yes I am. How did you know that?"

"I was sent by the medic. He said Mr. Brennan was asking for you."

I lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Really?"

The soldier chuckled.

"Yes, I'll take you to the infirmary."

"Thank you."

He led me down a couple corridors until we reached a room.

"He's in there."

I smiled and thanked him before I entered the room. I immediately spotted Billy and made my way to his side.

"Hey Jasmine," he whispered.

"Billy, how are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here. I needed to see your face."

I snorted.

"Since when are you such a cornball?"

He laughed. I missed his laugh.

"You love it," he replied.

I smiled at him.

"You're right, I do."

Billy didn't say anything he just entwined our fingers and smiled. His grip on my hand tightened slightly as he tugged me down to his level. When we were looking eye to eye he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. No fireworks, no sparks, just pure emotion. Best kiss ever.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay everybody, here's the epilogue that took me so long to write. I actually had something and re-wrote it cause the first sucked. This is better, and I wrote it in class. Haha. Anyways, here it is. Thank you's go out to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. I'm sorry it's ending. I hope you all like this. The Wedding Dress is in my profile.**

"Jasmine, I have dinner!"

I came padding out of the bedroom to see Billy holding a box of pizza and breadsticks. My favorite. Well, our favorite.

"Yum," I grinned.

He set the boxes down on the island before going to the cabinet to grab plates and cups.

"Here is your pineapple soda, milady," he said, handing me a cup.

"Why thank you sir," I laughed in reply.

He sat down across from me, holding his cup.

"Cheers Minnie."

We clinked our glasses together and dug in. This was how we spent our Friday nights. Pizza, pineapple soda, breadsticks and each other.

"So how was school?" he inquired.

It had been five years since Isla Sorna and I had taken a job at the University, teaching classes in paleontology. Billy was still working with my father; they had been able to fund their dig site for years after our little trip. I loved that when I visited my boyfriend at work, I could see my father too.

"It was good. My colleagues threw me a mini surprise party."

He laughed, "did they really?"

"Yeah, and Dad visited too."

"He told me he was. So you had a good birthday?"

"Yes I did. Thank you for breakfast this morning. And thank you for not getting me a cake. I really didn't want one."

"You're so weird, but anything for you babe. You know that," he replied.

Billy was so sweet. He made me breakfast in bed for my birthday. I knew I kept him around for a reason. But in all seriousness, he was always so good to me. We finished eating and cleaned up before moving into the living room to watch a movie.

"You go turn everything on, I'll go pick out the movie."

"Okay Billy."

He went back into our room while I turned on the TV and DVD player. I grabbed our blanket and pillows, setting up the couch like I usually did.

"Here," said Billy, coming back into the room, "Pick one."

He handed me two DVDs. The first one was Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift. I looked at the second DVD and gasped. It was a DVD case, but it wasn't a movie. The front of the case said "Jasmine, will you marry me?" I looked up at Billy to see him smiling and holding a plush Minnie Mouse with a black velvet ring box. He stepped closer and took the DVD box out of my hand, replacing it with his own hand.

"Jasmine, I love you, with all of my heart. You're not just my girlfriend; you're my best friend, my other half. Will you marry me, and let me become the Mickey to your Minnie?"

I started crying after that. It was just so cute.

"Yes," I choked out.

He smiled and opened the box, taking the ring and sliding it onto my finger. I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you Billy."

"I love you too Minnie."

_**FFW**_

"Stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it Amanda, I'm nervous."

"Don't be. Today is going to be a great day."

"I know, but what if…" I started to list different scenarios that ended badly for me.

"Would you stop? None of that is going to happen," She replied.

"Amanda is right Jasmine, you're worrying for nothing," added Ellie.

A knock on the door took my attention away from Amanda, Ellie and the mirror and focused it on the door. The door opened to reveal Eric and my father.

"We're all ready to go. Is she ready?" asked my father.

"She is, but we should get her out there before she gives herself an anxiety attack," replied Amanda.

Eric came over and hugged me.

"You look pretty Jasmine," he said.

I smiled at the now 18 year old boy.

"Thank you Eric," I replied.

My father and Amanda ushered us out the door and into the hallway. Amanda and Eric went ahead and my father held me back.

"Jasmine, I'm proud of you honey. Billy's a lucky man."

"Thank you daddy."

We were both tearing up and we hadn't even started yet. He hugged me and we stayed like that until we heard the music start up.

"It's time, are you ready?"

"I'm more than ready, Dad."

He linked his arm with mine and we pushed open the doors. Everyone turned to look at me, but when I saw Billy, nothing else mattered. He looked so handsome in his tux. The smile that graced his face and the way his eyes brightened was enough to reassure me that he really loved me and we were both ready for this. We reached him and my father kissed my cheek before passing me off to Billy. I know, I sound like a football or something, but that's basically what happened. Everything else was a blur. I don't remember anything until I heard, "You may now kiss the bride."

Billy dipped me low and gave me such an emotion filled kiss that I went weak in the knees. He pulled away and smiled.

"I love you Mrs. Brennan."

Shaking myself from my daze, I smiled back.

"I love you too Mr. Brennan."

**_FFW_**

"Ahhhh! I can't do it!"

"Push Jasmine, we need you to push."

I shook my head. I couldn't do it. It hurt too much. Billy was next to me, holding my hand. My father was on the other side.

"Babe, you gotta be strong. Keep pushing."

"Jasmine, honey, you're almost done. Just breathe. Billy and I are here."

Those words of encouragement from the two most important men in my life ignited a spark within and gave me the energy to keep pushing. Finally, the last push came, and I laid back on the pillow with sweat dripping down my forehead. I'm sure I cut off the circulation in both Billy and my father's hands.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Brennan, you have a baby girl."

I smiled through the tears of joy flowing down my face. The doctor handed me the baby, who was now swathed in pink blankets.

"What would you like to name her?"

I looked up at Billy. I really hadn't even thought of that and I'm not sure why. It never occurred to me that we'd have to name the baby, which is really stupid on my part.

"Gemma Rose Brennan," he replied.

I smiled.

"I like it Billy."

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby," stated my father.

Billy wrapped and arm around my shoulders while sitting down on the bed next to me. I laid my head against his shoulder. My father must have decided to give Billy and I some time with the baby, just us, so he started to leave.

"I'm going to tell Amanda, Eric, Ellie and Paul about the baby," he said as he left.

The door closed and I looked at Billy.

"She's so beautiful," I said.

"You both are," he replied.

I smiled and kissed him. When I pulled away he tightened his arm around me, while placing the other one underneath the baby.

"I love you Billy."

"I love you too Minnie. Now, I have to precious girls to protect. And I promise I will protect you both."

**_The End_**

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited. This story has come to a close. And hopefully it is a good one. I like the ending. It was my favorite part to write. I hope you all like it too. Thank you soooo much everybody.**


End file.
